<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>走火 by FaustCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778960">走火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson'>FaustCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TFBOYS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：王俊凯×易烊千玺<br/>设定：挂科憨批大学生×大美人假正经高数老师<br/>警告：幼稚鬼和臭屁小孩</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>走火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>全国大学生到了期末都长一个样。</p><p> </p><p>除了医学法学等特殊专业的学生一如既往没日没夜地备考外，半数大学生也就会在这时候奋发图强、刻苦努力，把一个学期的知识浓缩到一到两周甚至两到三天一次性学完，顶着厚厚的眼圈放下书就去考试，然后再睡个昏天黑地或玩个尽兴，收拾行李带着低空飘过的绩点单拍拍屁股回家。</p><p> </p><p>只有极少数运气不好的可能还要带上挂科的教材，忧心忡忡地准备补考或者重修。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯便是芸芸普通大学生本生。头悬梁锥刺股发奋学习，出了考场把复习资料一丢，拉上三五好友就去了酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>他虽然学习态度涣散，但其他学生活动可一样都没落下。心思活络，性格热情大方，又有一张好皮相，人缘好的很，随意发条信息就有一堆人响应。</p><p> </p><p>大学城坐落于市郊。为避免苦着这群好不容易过上几天轻松日子的祖国的霸王花们，大学城周围好吃好玩的一样都没落下，俨然一个小小的王国。美中不足的是，普通酒吧与gay吧毗邻，每每出入都得硬着头皮顶着隔壁小基佬递来的火辣目光。</p><p> </p><p>这年头，已经没什么人对自己的性取向遮遮掩掩，至少0们都很外向奔放。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯自己就曾在同一电梯里听到小基崽窃窃私语，对自己品头论足。同行的还有一位帅T。当帅T踏入属于自己的拉拉酒吧楼层后，电梯门缓缓合拢。</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚的T也好帅哦。”沉默的小基佬雀跃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“就是啊，就是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>等等，你们不是说我才是最帅的那个吗！</p><p> </p><p>他愤愤不平地踏出电梯门，一时气怒又差点走错门。</p><p> </p><p>直男酒吧的老板大概率是个gay。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯琢磨了很久，又在多次去完洗手间险些拐进gay吧后，慎重地得出了这个结论。要不然的话为什么和gay吧比邻而居，连门头装修都差不多！一定和对方老板是“好姐妹”。</p><p> </p><p>如此用心险恶的陷阱催生了无数直男误入gay吧的惨痛悲剧。多数人丢盔弃甲但英勇顽强地逃了出来，少部分人意外觉醒了潜能一夜变弯。</p><p> </p><p>情敌变兄弟，兄弟变情侣。我把你当兄弟，你却想让我日你。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯就走错过一次。热情洋溢的小基佬恨不得蹭他满身香水味，害他每次来酒吧都会PTSD发作，必须得盯着门牌像阅读障碍患者似的一个字挨一个字念出来，确保无虞后才肯踏足。</p><p> </p><p>酒是个亦正亦邪的小东西，小酌怡情大酌伤身。考完试一身轻松，王俊凯没沉住气，三言两语就被人撺掇着上桌拼酒，几大打啤酒一排排上来，费了一番功夫总算把对面人喝趴下了，自己也忙不迭冲到厕所里放水。</p><p> </p><p>这层的卫生间是两家酒吧共用的，门上有大大的荧光标志牌不必担心走错。</p><p> </p><p>他急匆匆解决完生理问题，如释重负般就着水抹了把脸，望着镜中浑身酒气的自己嫌恶地皱了皱眉头。掏出手机一看：还差十分钟十二点，门禁时间早过了。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯打了个哈欠返回酒吧，想问问兄弟们今晚是通宵还是找个钟点房待到天亮回校，可是左看看右看看，自己那群狐朋狗友们都跑哪儿去了？</p><p> </p><p>他不免纳闷，脚步还因醉酒微醺而有些不稳，索性舞池边上又找了个小台坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧的BGM不知什么时候换了，既闷骚又热辣，堪称发情的奏鸣曲。舞池中央赫然出现一个大美人，随着音律扭动起自己曼妙修长的四肢和纤细的腰。</p><p> </p><p>松开两颗扣子的黑衬衫裸露出一片雪白的皮肤，锁骨上挂着一根纤细的金链，连同周围细密的汗水都被染上了一层纯洁绒润的金色。半长不短的头发用油亮的发胶利落地梳开，露出白净的额头和耳朵上两三根显眼的黑色耳钉，每一根发丝都像是拂过他面颊的仙女的手。</p><p> </p><p>他的视野几乎被那优雅扬起的脖颈全然夺去了，一颗漂亮的喉结圆滑又不突兀地闯了进来，短暂召回了王俊凯出走的意识。</p><p> </p><p>那是个男人，也是个美人。</p><p> </p><p>——原来基佬竟是我自己。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯咽了个口水，拍了拍自己的脑袋试图保持清醒。可大美人似乎察觉到了他这边的动静，竟朝他笑了起来。唇边顿时漾开两朵妩媚的梨涡，恍惚间他好像变成了被蜂蜜勾引的笨熊，彻底落入了猎人的设下的陷阱里。</p><p> </p><p>——好家伙，初吻和初夜今天都能交代了。就是不知道大美人弯不弯，毕竟这儿是一般向酒吧，来的人大部分都是直的。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯发现了。哪有什么完完全全刚正不阿的钢铁直男，只是没碰到合适的对象。他要早知道能碰见大美人这样的性感尤物，铁定天天来酒吧晃悠杜绝他人下手为强。</p><p> </p><p>不过今晚与大美人的这段露水情缘，是否能成还是未知数，至少拨开人群装作无意地挪到大美人身边就不是一桩易事。人实在太多了，如果大美人能从舞池出来就好了。</p><p> </p><p>也不知冥冥之中哪路神仙伸出了援手响应了他的愿望，大美人竟真的在他心心念念之下婉拒了上前搭讪的路人，一步步朝他走了过来。</p><p> </p><p>胸腔里的心跳震如擂鼓，似是要从喉咙里跳出来，由他捧着恭敬地奉到大美人面前，由对方肆意摆弄。</p><p> </p><p>大美人在他面前顿足停下，因为比他略矮一点，便微微抬起视线轻佻又妩媚地看他。头顶落下的灯光让大美人的脸有轻微的过曝，更显得剔透撩人。他丰厚的嘴唇仿佛上了一层蜜，饱满的唇珠颤栗如花蕊，很难把持住亲吻他的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯连自己有没有喘气都顾不上了。要是大美人这会儿能给自己来一整套AED，他不介意原地躺下。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你……”大美人招呼着他附耳过来。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯乖乖低下了头，幻想着大美人会往自己的耳朵落下一个娴静撩拨的吻。他已经没出息地硬了。</p><p> </p><p>“你啊……”大美人朝他耳蜗吹气，低低地偷笑了起来，“你高数挂了。”</p><p> </p><p>——嗯？挂了？谁挂了？什么挂了？</p><p> </p><p>——高数？高数是什么？高等数学？</p><p> </p><p>——嗯？是我没日没夜复习了半个月压了一周解答题的高等数学吗？</p><p> </p><p>——谁挂科了？我吗？我是谁？</p><p> </p><p>——我，王俊凯，高数挂了？</p><p> </p><p>他后知后觉地反应过来大美人说了什么，不由浑身一激灵，猛地抬头瞪大双眼盯着大美人不放。酒精迷幻的后遗症开始消退，兴奋的小兄弟也从充血状态萎靡地垂下了头。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯心想自己老了ED就是此刻留下的祸根。</p><p> </p><p>眉心痣、梨涡、唇珠……凑近些看才能瞧仔细的五官特征组合在一块，他逐渐从那张漂亮绝伦的脸上窥出了几缕熟悉的味道，结合刚才的话一联想——操，难道这家伙是院里的高数课易教授？</p><p> </p><p>等等！王俊凯本能想要否认这个结论。高数易老师可是个古板的小土帽儿，戴着方黑框眼镜留着稍显邋遢的中发，把大半张脸都遮住了，年纪不大天天穿着格子衫把自己打扮得像个程序员，哪儿会性感撩人出现在这里，还跳那么热辣风情的舞？</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯觉得自己可能喝多了在发梦。他的好兄弟们呢，拜把子的时候说有福同享有难同当，怎么还不来救救他。</p><p> </p><p>“不学好，还跑酒吧里来。”易烊千玺眯着眼睛打量自己的学生，心中充满着对学生踏入歧途的痛惜，趁着四周吵闹的音乐毫不留情地批评道，“你不是在和女同学约会吗？跑这儿来干什么？骗婚死gay死全家。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯听懵了。他什么时候和女同学交往了啊，再说了，谁规定的交往了不能来酒吧？还有，他自己也才几分钟前刚刚意识到本人是同性恋，易老师怎么轻而易举给看出来了呢！</p><p> </p><p>“和女孩约会就不能来酒吧了？”残余的酒精壮了他最后一点肥胆。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺嗤笑了起来： “可以是可以。但这儿是gay吧，你来这儿干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>这话犹如当头一棒，锤得他急匆匆跑出门确认招牌，结果意外发现自己出来的地方还真是那间gay吧。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯一时竟不知该哭还是笑，巨大的尴尬接踵而至——心心念念的好兄弟们勾肩搭背地从酒吧里走了出来，看样子是要去上厕所，赶巧与他打了个照面。</p><p> </p><p>男孩们撞见王俊凯时先是愣了一下，被酒液腐蚀的大脑如同生锈的齿轮咔哒咔哒艰难地转动了起来，冷不丁望见王俊凯背后硕大的gay吧招牌，顿时恍然大悟，看向他的表情迅速变得极其复杂。</p><p> </p><p>有的既痛惜又感慨，仿佛是在指责他：明明是穿一条裤衩的好兄弟，却还要对自己真实的性取向遮遮掩掩，是不是不把他们当兄弟看。</p><p> </p><p>要不然就是惊恐地回忆往昔的亲密瞬间，害怕王俊凯是不是把自己当做了意淫对象。</p><p> </p><p>部分心大的纯粹是看热闹，见他狼狈地逃出了门，立即此起彼伏地“哟”了起来。</p><p> </p><p>——好兄弟一旦多了，稍不留意便会被气死。真想敲开你们脑壳看看里面都是什么玩意儿啊！</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯咬牙切齿地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>后来的事他再没多大印象，隐约记得口干舌燥地与兄弟们解释他不是伪装直男而是一夜变弯，另外自己只对大美人一见钟情，对他们兄弟几个是完全没有感觉。</p><p> </p><p>兄弟们纷纷表示伤害不大，侮辱性极强。</p><p> </p><p>他们辗转又去了KTV。其他人都在包厢里彻夜狼嚎，而王俊凯则浑浑噩噩地坐在楼下醒了一晚的酒。中途还昏睡过去一阵，又梦见了大美人。</p><p> </p><p>他梦见大美人……不，易烊千玺勾着轻佻的笑调情似的慢慢靠上来，白日朴实无华的面庞被夜晚染得情欲饱满，扑朔迷离的眼神像是笼了一层朦胧的银色月光，既疯狂又混乱。梦境不受控制地往R18方向进发，活活把他吓醒了。</p><p> </p><p>梦醒时分适逢天明。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯打着哈欠摸出了只剩3%的手机，勉强看清了时间。6:50，还差10分钟宿舍楼就开了。他慢吞吞地从地上爬起，微蹙着眉头摸了摸有些泛潮的裤子，懊恼不该坐地上，搞得像尿湿了。</p><p> </p><p>宿醉过后难免感到饥饿。在踏入校门和拐进黑街之间，王俊凯果断选择直冲黑街煎饼摊点了一个大全套，然而电量所剩无几的手机却在扫码付款的那刻壮烈阵亡，无论他如何重启都再也打不开了。</p><p> </p><p>煎饼摊的大叔面相和蔼地看着他，手里的铲子许是前不久才磨过，锋利得发亮。王俊凯咽了口唾沫，摸索着口袋想掏出学生证求老板暂且给赊个账，忽然出现一只手拦在了他俩之间。</p><p> </p><p>“滴。收到付款X元……”</p><p> </p><p>来人说道：“老板，再来一副大全套。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯抬起头，穿着松垮T恤的易老师捂住嘴打了个哈欠，一脸半梦半醒的慵懒，看样子也是刚起下来觅食买早饭。头发草草抓了几下，刘海长得快要戳瞎眼睛，一串耳钉早就摘了，全无半点昨晚妩媚动人的大美人模样，也与平日里刻板严谨的教师形象天差地别。</p><p> </p><p>敢情那酒吧还自带魔法，过了午夜仙度瑞拉就变回了灰姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>“……朝气蓬勃，还挺精神。没少做梦吧。”易烊千玺上下打量了他一眼，突然意有所指地开口说道。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯正想说自己宿醉过后哪还有点朝气蓬勃的学生样。大脑随即轰得一下炸了开来，耳旁嗡鸣不断。</p><p> </p><p>——好家伙，难怪方才他就觉得裤子湿漉漉的不舒服，还当作是在地上待久了受潮，原来是……</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯本认为自己的心态意志成长了不少，毕竟再没有什么比当着老师的面喝得烂醉还误把“古板无趣”的老师当做了一夜情假想对象更加社死的事情了，老天爷却告诉他“你还太天真”。</p><p> </p><p>当然有。比如当着一夜情假想对象的老师的面晨勃。</p><p> </p><p>此刻他想投景观湖自尽了。</p><p> </p><p>“宿舍今天停水。”易烊千玺递给他一套煎饼果子，云淡风轻地说道，“你就这样一身酒气去上课？”</p><p> </p><p>草。真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。最近的公共浴室得坐公交出大学城，一来一回准得迟到不可，总不能跑隔壁院校借水卡冲澡吧？至于那群睡得东倒西歪的好兄弟就不在他的考虑范畴内了。男人么都得学会自主独立。</p><p> </p><p>“跟我来。”易烊千玺领着他回了自己的校外住处，顺手从衣柜里扯了一套普通的衣裤扔了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“洗吧，洗完再回学校去。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯顾不上推脱，三两口嚼完最后的煎饼，抱起换洗衣服一头扎进了浴室。待他神清气爽地出来后，易烊千玺早已换上那套熟悉的格子衬衫，坐在餐桌前享用起手磨咖啡了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……易、易老师……”有师生阶级差距和糗事加持，使得他面对易烊千玺时总是尴尬得忍不住抠脚，说话也磕磕绊绊地不成整句。</p><p> </p><p>“想跟我求情把你的成绩改及格？”易烊千玺头也不抬地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“不是！”他早把高数挂了的事抛在脑后，“就是今早和昨晚这事，你能不能……在院里保密啊？”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯不相信易烊千玺看不出自己昨晚对他的那点旖旎意思。他倒不觉得这份喜欢有什么丢人的，但毕竟易烊千玺身份特殊，对外还是另一副样貌。而且当着喜欢的老师面勃起……着实有些羞愧。 </p><p> </p><p>“你不说，就没人知道。”易烊千玺轻描淡写，“你的同学们昨晚也没认出我，只知道你进了gay吧。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯还没来得及表达感谢，闻言险些一个踉跄跌倒。真是哪壶不开提哪壶，要不是走错了门，他到现在为止世界还是笔直笔直的。等等……</p><p> </p><p>他抬头看向似笑非笑的高数老师：“你怎么在gay吧里啊？不是只有gay才……”</p><p> </p><p>“我是啊。”易烊千玺大方地点头道，“我是同性恋。”</p><p> </p><p>好耶。同志仍有努力空间。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭地走到易烊千玺边上，生怕对方不答应似的小声说道：“易老师，那我可以追你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺瞥了他一眼，满脸尽是“你不是有女朋友吗”的鄙夷。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有！”王俊凯指天发誓，“从来没有过！”</p><p> </p><p>“可我看你一直给刘艳芬同学带早饭。”易烊千玺狐疑地说道，“带早饭不就是喜欢对方吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“刘艳芬那是我姐的对象！她在另一所大学就读，托我每天给她对象带早饭……”他极力想撇清干系。但易烊千玺却表现得有点索然无味，犹如听八卦的看客，一旦得知真相便丧失了兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>“帮女孩买早餐、打水都是男生的绅士风度，又不算谈恋爱，也不代表‘我喜欢你’……”王俊凯越解释越小声，悄悄偷觑易烊千玺的脸色。然而对方依然不为所动，拿小勺不紧不慢地搅动着咖啡，不知在想些什么。</p><p> </p><p>侧面望去，依稀又有点昨晚大美人那种娇俏撩人的感觉了。也不知道为什么易烊千玺要故意扮得平凡又普通。明明顶着一副好皮相，大大方方亮出来又没关系。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯赶紧别过头强迫自己清醒了一下，以免小兄弟再次没出息地当叛徒投敌。</p><p> </p><p>“随你便。”易烊千玺始终没停下搅拌的动作，支着下巴随口说道，“但我绝对不会和高数挂科还要反复重修的小孩儿谈恋爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>期末成绩55，差一点点。但凡换个稍微心慈手软的就给过了。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯一面感慨自己没来由地喜欢易烊千玺这股“狠劲”，一面盯着自己的成绩单欲哭无泪。可转念一想：这不是送上门来的借口去接近易烊千玺嘛。凭他的聪明才智，一定能在补习的过程中顺利拿下自己的对象和成绩。</p><p> </p><p>他这人一旦有了什么目标，字典里就不会出现懒散放弃四字。不仅勤勤恳恳地按时去上易老师特意加开自愿报名的补习课，还每天雷打不动地起早跑去黑街买煎饼果子，再送到易老师家门口。</p><p> </p><p>七点一刻，准时准点。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一个送饭上门的，本就爱赖床的易烊千玺自然乐意笑纳。临了不忘把钱分毫不差地转给王俊凯，回回还多给几块，丝毫不想占学生便宜。</p><p> </p><p>-易老师，你怎么每次都多给我几块钱啊？</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯纳闷的很。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺很快回复道：谢谢你送早饭呗。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯更加郁闷了，拇指飞快地在键盘上敲过，恨不得把那装聋作哑的家伙从手机里揪过来，摇晃着对方的肩膀大吼。</p><p> </p><p>-我那是在追你啊！</p><p> </p><p>他等了半天才等来一条语音，迫不及待地点开一听……</p><p> </p><p>-“有吗？不是你自己说的买早餐打水不算谈恋爱也不算喜欢吗？”这幸灾乐祸的口吻听起来可太欠操了。</p><p> </p><p>得，从前的自己给现在的自己下了个套呢。王俊凯恨不得折回过去掐死那个自己。他悲愤地敲下一行字，重重按下发送键。</p><p> </p><p>那头的易烊千玺正坐在电脑前琢磨重新出考题，王俊凯的消息便弹了出来。他点开一看便“噗嗤”笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>-过去的我说的话和现在的我有什么关系！</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺揉了揉发酸的腮帮子，回复：“过去的你挂的科就由现在的你来补考，那么过去的你说的话为什么和现在的你没有关系呢？”</p><p> </p><p>——逻辑严密自洽！棒，不愧是我。</p><p> </p><p>坦白来说他还挺喜欢王俊凯身上这股机灵劲的。好几次学院活动邀请他去看，都能瞧见那个小子上蹿下跳忙得不亦乐乎，充满着旺盛的生命力，使他不由自主联想到自己十九岁的时候，站在一字打头的尾端满心欢喜地眺望未来。</p><p> </p><p>只不过他俩相遇的契机不太对。老师和学生——怎么看都不太合适。</p><p> </p><p>偶尔也觉得自己老这么吊着这小子未免有些残忍，可他觉得王俊凯有点可怕，只怕定什么样的条件目标都能完成。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺摇了摇头，不堪回首的心酸往事仍在心头的某个角落里持续发酵。他本不该回母校任教，不该从事这个职业，起码做着其他工作不会反复联想到学生时代的黑历史。</p><p> </p><p>罢了，考职称也不容易，走一步算一步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>除了早已填了留校申请的学生，最晚走的只剩下上补习课的几个。他们为了不重修高数可谓是费尽精力，积攒了一学期的聪明劲都留到了现在。</p><p> </p><p>“你们上课要是有这个积极性，也不至于期末考过不了。”易烊千玺收拾好教案，“回家过暑假去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>今天是最后一堂补习课。放眼全校，也就他闲出屁还给这群不好好听课的挂科小子们补习，只差把试卷答案塞他们手里勒令他们一笔一划全部背熟了。</p><p> </p><p>“易老师。”王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着东西，顺利成为最后一个留下的人。他把握着距离凑到易烊千玺边上，无赖地说道，“这道题还是不太懂。”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺不得不低头看伸到面前的试卷。下垂的眼睑和藏在浓密睫毛之下漂亮的瞳子被王俊凯热切的目光捕捉。湿漉漉的，犹如暴露在空气中浸透了蜜糖的蛛网。</p><p> </p><p>“119页第三例题。”易烊千玺懒洋洋地说道，只有两个人的时候他的声线莫名变得异常散漫，好似撒娇一般，“你又没有好好听课。”</p><p> </p><p>“易老师。”王俊凯嬉皮笑脸地邀请道，“今晚没事的话，咱们再去酒吧碰碰吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要。”他果断抿着嘴拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么！”</p><p> </p><p>“不和小孩喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我明天就要走了。”王俊凯仗着自己长得好看，也知道什么样的表情最容易让人妥协心软。来之前他演练了无数遍，在易烊千玺面前几乎信手拈来：恰当好处地怂拉眉眼唇角，鼓起腮帮嘟起嘴摆出一副可怜巴巴的模样，像被雨淋湿后朝主人耍赖呜咽的小狗。</p><p> </p><p>“易老师，我明天就要回家去了。得一个暑假都见不着你了。”他委屈地说道，“看在我每天帮你带早饭的份上，就一次，行不行？”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯后悔得要死，恨自己一个学期的高数课都没好好听。</p><p> </p><p>易老师从不点名，即便布置作业也是那么三五道题。所以他要么躲在最后一排塞着耳机打游戏，要不然就是趴在桌子上塞降噪耳机补眠。也因此一学期都没怎么听过小易老师授课，更没见过对方上课时神采奕奕的模样，顶多下课时打着哈欠远远地瞥一眼。易烊千玺面容模糊的装扮自然很难引起他的注意。</p><p> </p><p>干，有了时光机他第一个返回去扇自己一大嘴巴子：你他妈是不是傻逼，易老师的课你都不听！要是早点听，哪用兜兜转转这么久！</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺心说自己明明一分不少地给了早饭钱，却还是像欠了这小子二五八万似的。几天下来，王俊凯理应看够了自己平凡无趣的模样，所以才追念起当日昙花一现的浪漫邂逅。可人到底不能永远耀眼不是？</p><p> </p><p>平凡，普通，才是他们身上最永久的标签。</p><p> </p><p>拒绝的话刚到嘴边，望向王俊凯时却像是被下了蛊，鬼使神差点了头。</p><p> </p><p>细细想来，自从毕业后他再也没有这样堪称“不修边幅”的来酒吧了。然而这回易烊千玺铁了心要让王俊凯彻底退却，直接穿着格子衫赴约，还挑了一个光线最暗的死角，偷偷躲在密密麻麻的人群之后准备看王俊凯陷入人海茫然无措的模样。</p><p> </p><p>谁知他的如意算盘落了空，王俊凯冷不丁从背后冒了出来，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“呀！”他不由惊呼了一声，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯一脸奇怪：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛从后面冒出来啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“谁让你一直幸灾乐祸地往前看，连我过来都没注意。”王俊凯理直气壮地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你凭什么看见我啊？”易烊千玺郁闷无比，冷不丁猜想王俊凯是不是在自己身上安了信号追踪器，否则为什么能精准无误地找着他？</p><p> </p><p>“一眼就看到你了，特别显眼。”王俊凯没料到会有此一问，甚为随意地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“骗人。”他头顶一盏灯也无，哪儿来的光照到他身上？</p><p> </p><p>“真的。”王俊凯认真说道，“像我第一次见到你的时候一样，非常醒目。一眼就瞧见你了。”</p><p> </p><p>——行，是人民教师正道的光照到了他的身上。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺暗自吐槽。平时老来嘘寒问暖的酒友在他身边走来走去三回了都没认出他，也只有王俊凯……不，不对。这家伙一定早跟在后面了，见他落座后故意往门口拐了一圈来吓唬他。</p><p> </p><p>他抬手遮住嘴掩饰突如其来的尴尬，极力否认那古怪的现实。</p><p> </p><p>少年的爱慕不外乎一时兴起，特意说了好听的情话来哄他的。王俊凯喜欢的是那天晚上漂亮惹眼的大美人，爱的是自我脑补的性感幻象，待酒精与荷尔蒙的激情消散后，那份性吸引力也会不复存在。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，你在乐什么啊？哪里有好玩的事让我也乐一乐？”王俊凯见他沉默许久，奇怪地发问道。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺一听这话就有些心虚。他是等着看王俊凯笑话的呀，莫名其妙就陷入了自我的矛盾中。于是故作严肃地轻咳了一声：“我想到好笑的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“和我结婚后去领养几条狗当儿子？”</p><p> </p><p>这下他一口气泡水差点喷出来：“是想到你终于走了，再没人来烦我了！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不信。”王俊凯笃定地说道，“没了我，你肯定很寂寞。”</p><p> </p><p>——才不会。</p><p> </p><p>他暗自翻了个白眼。这小子未免也太自恋，竟然把自己看得如此重要。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你会扮成之前那样过来呢。”</p><p> </p><p>略带遗憾的话语令易烊千玺更加笃定自己的认知。他刻意忽视了心头的微凉情愫，故作不耐地说道：“我第一次就是这样来的，不爱看滚回去。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯一点也没生气，反倒兴致勃勃地好奇发问：“你第一次来这儿也是这样的装扮？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”他不明白少年有什么可开心的。</p><p> </p><p>“和谁？”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺如临大敌，尽管从前的事没多少人知道，可他回母校任教，难保不会有人走漏风声：“你问这个干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“就……问问。”王俊凯见他神情不太对劲，误以为是自己过分探知对方隐私，连忙道歉道，“我只是好奇，你要不高兴说咱们就不提了……”</p><p> </p><p>不仅仅是好奇，更多的是嫉妒。</p><p> </p><p>在校这几天，王俊凯凭自己的交情稍稍打听到了过去的事情。小易老师自入校起便是格外纯情内敛，他费了一番功夫才弄来一张建档时的锅盖头照片，软软糯糯的小脸那是越看越喜欢，却也不禁产生了疑惑。如此堪称质朴的易烊千玺，是怎么变成那晚风情万种的大美人的？</p><p> </p><p>男人也好，女人也好。深陷刻骨单恋与暗恋的人总有一腔执念。他对小易老师的过去十分感兴趣，暗自推测可能有那么一个会吃会玩的人陪在易烊千玺身边。他就不信没有第二个人对易烊千玺感兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>讲真的，王俊凯嫉妒得感觉自己快要变态了。为什么人类还没发明时光机？若是有时光机，他第一个冲回易烊千玺入学那年。剔除那层师生关系的膈膜，他可以不假思索、毫无保留地与他相爱。如此一来陪伴易烊千玺的就是他自己。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音越来越轻，可怜巴巴地央着易烊千玺别生气。要说他的脸还是很占便宜的，严肃认真地保证，很容易让人熄灭火气放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“和我的室友。”易烊千玺忽然云淡风轻地说道，“他教我的。一开始我什么也不懂，什么也不会……”</p><p> </p><p>室友都是热心肠，见他初来乍到土里土气一无所知，待他一直很好。那人尤其是，即便最初那份友善多了一些心血来潮的怜悯和同情，但于他而言仍是好的。只可惜后来喝多了酒，那人突然动手动脚挟恩图报，他们这才分道扬镳。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺曾经以为那份尴尬和屈辱的结局会掩盖所有美好的过程，但如今回忆起来似乎也没那么难堪了。王俊凯真挚而热切的眼总是充满爱意地注视着他，纵然对他所经历的一无所知，却孜孜不倦地给予他正视过去的力量。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛二人之间，他才是那个需要得到大人安慰劝解的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>“他是个什么样的人？”王俊凯忍不住问道。在他听来，易烊千玺对那人的心情非常复杂。感恩占了大部分，可又有些说不清道不明的古怪情愫。</p><p> </p><p>该不会是把易烊千玺甩掉的初恋吧？不会吧，不会吧，小易老师竟然也会被甩？</p><p> </p><p>“人渣。”易烊千玺面无表情地说道。</p><p> </p><p>操，还真是？</p><p> </p><p>“不过，至少他教会了我很多东西。喝酒的方式，装扮的方式，享受生活的方式。”易烊千玺紧接着说道。</p><p> </p><p>“那你俩为什么没在一起？”他不太懂得成年人之间的爱恨情仇，既说对方人渣又感激对方教会了自己很多东西，这算念念不忘爱恨交加吗？</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯不免产生了一些酸楚情绪，不过好在很快振作了起来。眼下易烊千玺身边只有他一个人，那个遗留在记忆之中的男人已经无关紧要了。</p><p> </p><p>“因为他对我好只是想睡我，有一回用强的时候被我踢爆了蛋蛋。”易烊千玺面无表情地说道，语不惊人死不休。</p><p> </p><p>他大惊失色，感同身受地胯下一凉，险些忍不住往旁边挪挪离易烊千玺远点。</p><p> </p><p>——这家伙到底怎么做到波澜不惊地讲这种骇人的话啊！</p><p> </p><p>“他以为我喜欢他。”易烊千玺漫不经心地用手指摩挲着光滑的桌面，“我只是，很感谢他。”</p><p> </p><p>今时今日回顾过去，他对那人仍是感激。易烊千玺愿意相信一开始的善意和友好不掺杂任何龌龊，可惜那会儿他不上道，后来上道了想了想纯属天性使然，弯了也对那家伙没意思。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>吃完一整盘毛豆后，易烊千玺再次打发王俊凯走人了。今晚他对自己的学生讲了太多不该说的话，产生了太多禁断的感情，迫不及待要回去吹吹风冷静冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“回去吧，我也要回住所了。”易烊千玺站在马路口与他道别。过了这条路就是学校大门，他得看着王俊凯走进校门才行。</p><p> </p><p>——本来一小时前他就催促王俊凯回去免得错过门禁。可这家伙理直气壮地说找了住一楼的哥们借宿，到时候直接翻窗进即可，生生把易烊千玺噎到无语。</p><p> </p><p>“我明早十点的飞机，六点钟就得从学校出发去机场了。”他们位处郊区，机场恰好是城市另一头。公交换地铁得折腾好久，更别说要提前值机。</p><p> </p><p>“那你还拖这么晚！”易烊千玺瞪了他一眼。满打满算这小子只能睡六个小时了！</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯咧开嘴笑了笑。牺牲自己的睡眠时间可一点都不亏，甚至算得上满载而归心满意足。</p><p> </p><p>“易老师，能提前来个告别吗？”他求道，“整整两个月，我都见不到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要干嘛？”易烊千玺警惕地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“就简简单单的，朋友之间的告别。”</p><p> </p><p>不知是酒精作祟还是别的，易烊千玺望了望四周零零散散的人，头脑一热答应了。</p><p> </p><p>“不准亲嘴啊。”他威胁道。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯欢呼雀跃，高高兴兴地凑了上来，小心翼翼地撩起他的刘海。</p><p> </p><p>少年的手干燥又温暖，指尖还萦绕着些许啤酒的清爽气息。易烊千玺原以为他会亲吻自己的头发或者额头，而自己对即将发生的一切并不讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>但王俊凯自始至终只是恋恋不舍地摸了摸他的头发，预想中的吻一直没有落下来，似是不愿让自己剧烈翻涌的爱恋冒犯他分毫。</p><p> </p><p>他是那样极致地喜欢他，以至于会陷入莫名的手足无措。</p><p> </p><p>“下学期见，易老师。”他跑出去老远，忽又转身冲着站在原地的易烊千玺抛了一个飞吻。</p><p> </p><p>“九月再见，易老师！”每说一遍，他就抛出一个飞吻。哪怕惹来周围人瞩目也满不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺嫌丢人，可却迈不动步子逃开，就那么傻愣愣地站在那儿。</p><p> </p><p>他不喜欢夏天，身上的汗难以避免地黏在身上，使得衣料紧贴着皮肤，带来一种虚假的温存与依恋感。</p><p> </p><p>他也不喜欢酒吧，仅仅是喜欢那种人声鼎沸的氛围，好像融合入其中就不会孤单。外界的驻足打量与窥探皆是虚妄，一旦他卸下装束回归平淡，那些关注都会烟消云散。正如当年他与那人一块出去玩，在改头换面之前，那人从未有一次真正注意到他。</p><p> </p><p>而此刻，虚幻的温柔第一次有了名为爱情的具象。仲夏潮湿闷热的夜风藏着沁人心脾的花香袭面而来，像是少年人未曾付诸行动的缱绻亲吻落在他的眉梢唇角，落在他闭合的眼皮上。</p><p> </p><p>他闻不出那是什么味道，栀子或是合欢，恍惚回过神来附近是没有花圃的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06．</p><p> </p><p>正式假期的第一天，易烊千玺难得睡了一个自然醒。他睡眼惺忪地看向时钟，已经十一点了。</p><p> </p><p>糟了！</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺伸出手摸向床头柜，结果手机因低电量自动关机，只瞧见一张将醒未醒的脸。这下完蛋了，那家伙过来送早饭，该不会这会儿还等在门口吧？</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯就是个大傻子。有一回他忙着捣鼓罢工的胶囊咖啡机，嚷着让王俊凯把早饭放下就行。结果二十分钟后跑去开门，男孩还杵在门口用自己的体温捂着煎饼果子，献宝似的捧到他眼皮子底下。</p><p> </p><p>而今他一觉睡到了十一点，不光电话，连敲门声都没听见。大傻子该不会还在门口苦等吧？</p><p> </p><p>他连忙翻身下床去开门，握上门把了才一拍脑袋想起来：王俊凯回家去了。六点钟黑街都没开，哪儿来的早饭给他。</p><p> </p><p>心中的愧疚与迫切顿时荡然无存，竟隐隐约约多了几分没来由的怅然和失望。他慢慢松开紧握门把的手，随后便听见外头有人敲门。</p><p> </p><p>“434外卖到了！”</p><p> </p><p>外卖？我的？</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺打开门，笑容可掬的外卖小哥郑重地把尚且冒着热气的外卖交到了他的手上：“慢用啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他拎着饭盒站在门口，慢慢用空余的手捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>小王八蛋考虑的还挺周到，连他几点醒都掐准了。若不是这家伙斩钉截铁说没有安监控和信号发射器，去机场的路上一直给他发实时定位图，他都要以为王俊凯躲进他家柜子里了。</p><p> </p><p>不过为确保无虞还是先把家里柜子打开来看看，万一真藏在那儿呢！</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺一边刷牙一边挨个拉开柜子瞅了眼，连狭窄的电视机柜都没放过。充电中的手机响了一声，收到了开机后的第一条新进信息。</p><p> </p><p>-我要降落了。</p><p> </p><p>配图是一张云层中的机翼。</p><p> </p><p>——降落就降落呗，这也要拍？</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺的手机内存不大，大半都是自己随手拍的新鲜东西，留给聊天记录的并不多。王俊凯却老爱发一些占内存的图片和视频。许多次他都想把整个对话框删掉，但又舍不得。那只能换个内存大点的手机了。</p><p> </p><p>-好好复习。补考我不会留情的。</p><p> </p><p>消息很快回了过来。</p><p> </p><p>-考好了有别的奖励吗？</p><p> </p><p>得，给点颜色就开染坊，得寸进尺。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺冷哼一声回复：你要什么奖励？</p><p> </p><p>那头很久都没传消息回来，大约是飞机落地正在拿行李之类，顾不上。他吃饱喝足揣着手机到外扔垃圾，溜达到商店街才收到了回应。</p><p> </p><p>-亲亲.jpg</p><p> </p><p>大白天的还挺会做梦。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺没再理他，望着琳琅满目的手机型号速战速决地择了一个还算顺眼的结账走人，捏着新手机走在回家路上才反应过来好像挑了一个和王俊凯一样的。</p><p> </p><p>这时候回去换也来不及了，年轻皮薄的易老师愣在原地尴尬地抠出一座魔仙堡，偏偏王俊凯好死不死地又发来了骚扰消息，恰好撞枪口上：回家了，吃正宗的小面。</p><p> </p><p>-去死。</p><p> </p><p>发完索性不理人了。</p><p> </p><p>欢喜嗦面的王俊凯一脸懵逼，自己哪儿惹易老师不高兴了，好端端的干嘛叫他去死啦！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>夏天的海市往往让人提不起半分精神来，唯有赖在24小时运转的空调房里才勉强从一条死咸鱼晋升为半死不活的咸鱼。老天爷终于看不下去了，施恩般降了几场台风雨，抽走了那股烘烤般的热意。</p><p> </p><p>桌上的电脑还停留在新学期教学进度表的页面纹丝不动，三小时前敲下标题后就再也没碰过。易烊千玺咬着冰棍，眯着眼睛聆听自唱片机里徐徐递出的大提琴组曲，掰着指头数了数。</p><p> </p><p>——还有一个月才开学。距离王俊凯离校才过了三周。</p><p> </p><p>他睁开一只眼睛瞄了一眼黑屏的手机。小混蛋已经连续四个小时没有给他的新手机发消息了，难道真的在努力做题？</p><p> </p><p>昨天王俊凯言之凿凿地说要留在家里认真学习，隔绝一切电子设备和俗世纷扰，一心一意只有数学。易烊千玺听了就想笑，谁曾想竟然来真的。</p><p> </p><p>他一个鱼打挺从地上坐起，望了望窗外躲到云后头的太阳，颇为烦闷地下楼溜达，不知不觉走进了教学楼里。</p><p> </p><p>高数课是多班教学，通常在第三阶梯教室。不上课的时候则被开辟成了学生的公共自习室，期末时和图书馆一样人满为患，现在倒是冷冷清清，留校的备考生都跑到图书馆去了。所以当他推开门的时候，里面空空荡荡一个人也没有。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺从后门踱进，拎着顺道买的冰可乐一步步走下台阶，修长的手指不经意地擦过身旁的每一张桌子，似乎在细细感知某一个人遗留的体温。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯是坐在倒数第二排，还是倒数第三排？他不太注意某个学生的位置，上课的时候都把他们当做萝卜和白菜。所以也记不清楚那家伙从前坐在哪里。最终他停在第一排左手最外侧的位置旁，略用手拂了拂上面的薄灰便拉下椅子坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>这个角度离讲台太近了。视力好些的连老师领口有没有掉下的头发都能清楚看见。补习课的时候王俊凯自诩“好学”，送完早饭就来抢占前排，生怕有人坐了自己的位置。</p><p> </p><p>小傻蛋上课的时候没给他找过麻烦，更是收敛了炽烈出格的目光，谦默得如同一个正常的学生。直到所有同学都走了，才大摇大摆地走上前来调戏他，趁着讲题的时候使劲揩油，拿指腹轻触他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>下沉的暑气并没有被教学楼外的绿植过滤多少，斜照的夕阳和热感通过窗户照了进来。漂浮在空气中的灰尘颗粒分明，好像一不留神就会钻进鼻子里。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺觉得自己有些走火入魔了，居然有点期待开学，期待王俊凯回来。可回来又有什么用呢，再过两年那小子就要校外实习去了，高数课更是不会再出现在课程表上。等他走出校园步入社会，留在原地还是孤零零的一个人。</p><p> </p><p>被性欲驱使的激情与爱欲迟早有一天会灰飞烟灭。要不然先打上一炮，省得纠结来纠结去，总归都不算自己吃亏。不，人不能，至少不应该……</p><p> </p><p>他仰头盯着天花板发了会儿呆。咯吱作响的电风扇好像随时都会掉下来，如同每个人学生时代幻想过的噩梦，将人的头颅肆意切割脑浆飞溅，一了百了。</p><p> </p><p>走廊上远远的传来拉杆箱的轮轴声，咕噜咕噜转到了教室门口。有人推开前门闯了进来，恰好与直起身子的他对上了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里啊！”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺傻了眼：“你怎么回来了？”</p><p> </p><p>竟是王俊凯。奇了怪了，暑假不是还剩一个月吗？就算回校准备补考，也不必提前这么久。</p><p> </p><p>少年显然是一路长奔而来，连气都没顺平，抓过他桌上的冰可乐便咕咚咕咚一个猛灌，喝了大半瓶才长舒一口气，通红的脸庞在望向易烊千玺时仍然灼红一片。</p><p> </p><p>“想你。”他脱口而出道。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺坐在位置上仰着脸瞧他，噗嗤笑出了声，努努嘴道：“到底谁想我？”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯羞愤欲绝地扒着桌沿蹲了下来，把脸埋进了双臂里。</p><p> </p><p>干，他就知道会这样。</p><p> </p><p>血气方刚的少年久不见自己喜欢的人，下半身自然而然地要替欲盖弥彰的主人做一些诚实的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“都一个月了，还不死心啊？”易烊千玺隔着桌缝踢了踢王俊凯的小腿，用恨铁不成钢的语气作着状似无意的违心发言，“去去别的地方，见见不一样的人。悬崖勒马，及时止损，不好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他戴着授课时的黑框眼镜，即使最炎热的天气里，衬衫的扣子也一丝不苟地扣到最上面，俨然是一副祖国合格园丁的庄重模样，好像拒人千里。但说出来的话又如情人在耳畔呢喃，这令王俊凯又爱又恨，激起了雄性生物原始的求偶自尊。</p><p> </p><p>“易老师，你来这儿做什么？”王俊凯毫不客气地问道，“这个点你不该在家写教案吗，到这儿来找灵感？”</p><p> </p><p>问得好，他自己也不知道。易烊千玺轻咳了两声：“关你什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么坐在我的位置上？”王俊凯笑了起来，“一脸怅然若失的样子，在想什么？”</p><p> </p><p>——想什么？想如何让你挂科一辈子，年年都来高数课上报道被学弟学妹们嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>他始终不忍说太无情的话，正绞尽脑汁准备搪塞过去时，王俊凯突然跳上桌子凑了上来，险些亲到他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛？”易烊千玺摆出一副镇定模样，大大方方地回以如常的注视，实则全身的神经都绷紧了，一滴汗神不知鬼不觉地从后颈淌了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“易烊千玺，你在想我。”王俊凯得意且兴奋地说道，为自己发现他苦苦遮掩的秘密雀跃不已。</p><p> </p><p>——放屁，我可没有！</p><p> </p><p>否定的话刚要脱口，却发现是连自己都不屑一顾的狡辩。</p><p> </p><p>“想得美。”当然否认还是要否认的。</p><p> </p><p>“没有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”易烊千玺推开他就要走，不料被人拽回原位，顺势摘掉了眼镜。</p><p> </p><p>“……你！”</p><p> </p><p>“我想你。”王俊凯抢先一步道，用冒汗的额头去蹭他放下来的刘海，跟猫似的使劲顶了顶，渴望借助这不带情欲的亲昵略微宣泄自己濒临决堤的思念。</p><p> </p><p>“想你想到受不了了，就回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”易烊千玺云淡风轻地应了一声。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯大着胆子靠近了些，只稍稍一够便能含住那梦寐以求的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>两人离得太近太近，师生间的安全距离已然被打破。在一无所知的外人看来，完全是一对热恋多时的爱侣。他惊讶于易烊千玺的从容平静，一厢情愿地相信这是另一方的默许，然后道：“易烊千玺，我想你。”</p><p> </p><p>随即觑着易烊千玺的脸色，大着胆子便要亲，谁料对方率先揽过他的后脑勺摁向自己，向来犹豫迟疑的嘴唇这回却狠狠地主动覆了上去，以至分开时还能听见“啵”的一声轻响。</p><p> </p><p>许是和王俊凯相处久了，潜移默化地沾染了冲动的少年意气；亦或是不算太老，血管中休眠的青春悸动得到召唤立刻熊熊沸腾起来，勉强中和了他的被动与逃避，让理想的天平产生了一丁点摇摆偏差。</p><p> </p><p>这猝不及防的吻大概只持续了0.1秒，回过神来的教师很快亡羊补牢地推开自己的学生，别过脸一本正经地说道：“没大没小。我是你老师。”</p><p> </p><p>——完蛋了，居然送了那么大一个把柄出去，这可是妥妥的性骚扰啊！要是不陪王俊凯睡上一觉，怕是不会善罢甘休的。</p><p> </p><p>在风雨飘摇的教师职称与贞操之间，他果断选择了前者，只不过还想垂死挣扎一番。</p><p> </p><p>“失误，补考算你过，当无事发生。”说罢便要走。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯一把拉住他：“亲完就走你怎么那么渣啊？”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺不高兴了，之前拐着弯吃了他那么多次豆腐，不过是亲了一下就开始计较了？</p><p> </p><p>“不是说了吗，补考算过。”</p><p> </p><p>“那可没完。”王俊凯说道，“我说易烊千玺，你在想什么？畏首畏尾，缩手缩脚的，能不能别老吊着我？你到底喜不喜欢我？”</p><p> </p><p>准备继续当缩头乌龟吊着他的易烊千玺一听就怒了：“大人的事儿你懂什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没道理老师就是大人，学生就是小孩。”长手长脚的男孩俯下身一把抓住椅背，将他整个人都圈入了自己的领地范围。居高临下的压迫感逼得他要将喉头的心里话吐出，“给句准话：易烊千玺，你究竟喜不喜欢我？”</p><p> </p><p>露骨的目光、无赖的声音与暧昧的空气都是黏黏糊糊的，像是蒸发的汗液又凝结在了皮肤表面。</p><p> </p><p>“不喜欢。”他嘴硬道。</p><p> </p><p>“新手机买的我的型号，四个小时没收到消息就跑教室来坐我位置上，见到我就亲……你知道你现在这样特像什么吗？”王俊凯掰着手指数道，临了不忘露出一个得逞的坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“像什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“易感期的omega。”</p><p> </p><p>什么玩意儿，看来压根没有好好复习，光顾着乱七八糟的东西了。</p><p> </p><p>“易烊千玺，你还说不喜欢我？”</p><p> </p><p>“我约了人在这野战。”他面不改色地怼了回去，“眼岔认错了。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯毕竟年轻，听罢脸色骤变，气得差点当场跳脚。转念一想不对劲，这是在激他呢。</p><p> </p><p>“你约的对象已经来了，没认错。”他指了指自己，“巡逻大爷过了六点就来锁门，咱们也别多话了，抓紧来一炮晚点再继续。”</p><p> </p><p>两人毫不退让地相互对望，一方等着另一方丢盔弃甲痛快投降，另一方则在等巡逻的大爷过来锁门中止这尴尬的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>“噗。”</p><p> </p><p>不知是谁先笑出了声，像孩童顽皮的手指戳破了流光溢彩的肥皂泡，把酸涩忐忑的饱胀情绪一并逐了个干净。紧接着两人笑作一团。</p><p> </p><p>眼下那清空的心房有了多余的空间，得以存放崭新的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他不算太老，甚至那么年轻。王俊凯更是。他匮乏的热情、欢乐与勇敢是少年身上取之不竭的东西，空置的爱情席位也一直等待一个人入座。</p><p> </p><p>爱情这东西和身份阶层又有什么关系，即便他们无法摆脱这一层身份，那就戴着偏见的枷锁爱到骨节嘎嘎作响，自私贪婪地让王俊凯填满他的虚无，谁让他先来招惹。</p><p> </p><p>“易烊千玺，你喜欢我。”王俊凯咧开嘴笑道。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺不置可否，霸道地把双脚搁在了王俊凯的腿上，懒懒地说道：“我不想当老师了。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”王俊凯很紧张，他好不容易追到自己的对象，“你要辞职？那我怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“和自己的学生搞在一起，名声不好听。不过，不是现在。”</p><p> </p><p>他仰起头由着王俊凯吻他，于细碎的呻吟里小声说道：“喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么什么？没听清，再讲一遍？”王俊凯激动的要死，面上装傻充愣，实则坏心眼地想骗他再说一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“叫你去死。”易烊千玺跳下椅子，弹起的椅座正巧弹上了王俊凯握着椅背的大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛又叫我去死啊！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>海市大学的新生间流传着一件怪事。</p><p> </p><p>每周易老师的高数课上总会有一人准时出现在第一排，拿着一本明显被翻旧了的书心不在焉地听课，从不见他交作业或者提问。问遍来上课班级的同学，没一个人认识他，四下打听后才知道是高年级的学长来旁听的。</p><p> </p><p>学生们起初以为这位帅哥学长是挂了科重修，然而期末考又不见他的影子，后又推测是不是看上了谁。但他却未和任何一个人有过交流，到点就收拾东西走人，毫不拖泥带水。</p><p> </p><p>众人不免产生疑问：他到底来干嘛，吸收天地精华摆阵作法吗？</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺拿着自己的东西最后一个离开了教室，才回办公室就被人摁在了门板上亲。若非办公室是单间独立的，他早就把这猴急的臭小子打死了。</p><p> </p><p>“你闲得没事干是不是，又来听课？”他没声好气地推开了餍足的王俊凯，“下次叫你上黑板做题。”</p><p> </p><p>“没办法，课程安排的太好，就是有空能怎么办？”王俊凯无奈地摊了摊手。</p><p> </p><p>这学期课表一出来他就匿名送了面锦旗给院里排课的老师，感谢他恰当好处的安排，使他有了陪对象上课的机会。</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺瞥了他一眼：“学期末我就提辞职。”</p><p> </p><p>“真不后悔吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“早晚都一样。”他似笑非笑地说道，“省得又来一个胆子大的家伙借口补课动手动脚。”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯立刻附议：“确实，还是辞了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺忍不住白了他一眼。这家伙真听不懂自己在调侃他吗？</p><p> </p><p>“辞完职你打算干什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没想好，可能要回家一趟，换个别的工作，总之不想当老师了。”他把教材往桌角一放，“干嘛，你准备给我上职业规划课吗？”</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯从背后抱住自己的恋人，易烊千玺好不容易转身却受力跌坐到了桌子上，不由小声骂了句：“神经病。”</p><p> </p><p>“明天我就要离校了。”王俊凯闷闷不乐地说道，“一来一回太耗时间，跟朋友合租了市区的房子。”</p><p> </p><p>原来到了快毕业的时候啊。易烊千玺后知后觉地想到。当年的毕业季他也是忙得焦头烂额，一脚跨入社会人行列，另一脚还陷在校园里。现实的落差与矛盾的身份折磨得人精疲力尽，倒省了很多想烦心事的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“等我长大成人就来找你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都21了还没成年呢？”易烊千玺脱口而出，实在按捺不住吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>——简直不要脸，自诩没成年还缠着他胡来一些成年人才做的事。</p><p> </p><p>“不是你说的‘大人的事小孩不懂’吗？等我毕业工作了就能自动升级成大人了。”王俊凯振振有词地说道，痛心疾首地指责易烊千玺当时的那番话伤透了他，令他耿耿于怀至今，抬眼瞧见恋人嘴角的笑意，更是不满地拖长声音喊道，“千玺——”</p><p> </p><p>易烊千玺拍了拍他的头敷衍地安慰了一下：“行行，你最懂了，你是天底下最聪明的小孩。”</p><p> </p><p>也是我最心爱的小孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faust</p><p>2021/2/28</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>总算把这个坑补完了——</p><p>起初只是一个脑洞，就是在酒吧碰见大美人那段。主角甚至是zbq，后来换成了wjk。</p><p>zbq：草。</p><p>本来想给易老师安排一个悲惨的师生恋前情，后来感觉太复杂了。不想搞救赎了，就快乐地谈恋爱吧！</p><p>果然没擦枪走火，只有人走火入魔。</p><p>让易烊千玺喊王俊凯小孩确实怪怪的。但小孩不分年龄，小孩也可以喊小孩作小孩。反正他们的相处模式也不是大人和小孩，而是小孩和小孩，大傻子和帅傻子。</p><p>希望他们长大后始终是彼此心头那个熟悉的小孩。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>